Solitude
by Tears-Of-A-Marionette
Summary: Seras was just an ordinary human, well that was before she started having strange dreams and masked monsters following her. For someone who prefers to be alone, will she open up to the strange man with a bucket hat and team who insist that they only want to help or will she isolate herself even more. What will Seras do when the Soul Society find out about her existence.


Chapter 1: Forgotten One

"This place again" Seras observed the darkened sky where a lonely moon glimmered dimly across the deserted cemetery. She watched the withered flowers fall apart and float away in the breeze.

"Why is it every time I fall asleep, I'm always brought back here to this place" Seras muttered to herself, running her hand through her mauve hair

"You want to know why" a scratched withered voice was heard through the silence. Seras jumped to her feet before turning around, seeing a faint silhouette standing under a dead willow tree. Seras couldn't see much of the stranger but she could tell that it was about the same height as herself, maybe even slightly taller.

"Who are you!" Seras yelled as she watched the stranger tilt its head as if saddened by her accusation.

"You should know" she stranger whispered before lifting a skeletal finger towards Seras, "You put me here, in this damned void of isolation" the stranger took a step closer to Seras "Then you have the audacity to pretend you do not know of me! Of my existence!"

The stranger took another step, finally revealing itself under the faint glimmer of the moon. The strangers body shook in barely contained rage, while Seras gaped in horrified awe at the stranger's appearance. The stranger wore simple back robes with a deep hood to keep its identity concealed. The robe itself was thin and followed the strangers body that was apparently female in gender before flowing out at the bottom. The ends of the robe and its long sleeves were torn and shredded along with the edging of the hood. All in all, the stranger looked like the grim reaper, reincarnated.

"I see that my appearance disgusts you" the stranger said tilting its head further down, shadowing its face even more. "Maybe I should have stayed under the shadows of the willow tree, to save you from my horrifying existence" the stranger said softly before turning away

"Wait!" Seras yelled watching the stranger turn back towards her before lowering her head in shame. It didn't matter where she was, it gave her no right to treat this stranger so poorly. "I'm sorry if my action to your appearance offended you, it's just I have never seen someone like you before" Seras said with as much sincerity as she could muster. Emotional confrontations weren't something she was used to, she wasn't a very emotional person and didn't have to deal with such confrontations that often.

But a feeling deep inside of Seras, deep inside her soul told her this stranger was of some importance to Seras and that this stranger was going to become a big aspect of her life. How or why she had this feeling, Seras didn't know.

"What is your name" The stranger looked up in shock "I released before we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Seras by the way" Seras said walking towards the stranger, holding her hand out in an attempt to great. The stranger sighed before grasping Seras hand in her own "I will tell you my name by I don't believe you are ready to hear it just yet since this is our first meeting" Seras face screwed up in confusion, why wouldn't she be able to hear a name. "My name is ….." the stranger said

"I'm sorry but can you talk louder, I didn't hear your name" Seras said, even though she saw the stranger's mouth move no noise came out. "As I thought" the stranger sighed again this time with longing "You are not ready to hear my name quiet yet, though our conversation will have to continue another time" the stranger said finally letting go of Seras's hand before stepping back.

"What! What do you mean?" Seras questioned as the cemetery around them began to dissolve and look further away. "It's time for you to awaken Seras, and I hope the next time we speak you will be able to hear my name" the stranger said giving one last look towards Seras before it all turned black.

Seras shot up in her bed, as her alarm clock rang out. _What was that dream I had now, it seemed to real_ Seras thought before turning her alarm off before grabbing her uniform for school. Seras went to Kurakara high school, room 1 -5. Unlike most students, Seras didn't like attention and preferred to fade in the background and she didn't have that many friends. She wasn't a top class student like that Ishida kid but she wasn't a delinquent either as that supposed Kurosaki orange hair kid.

School was a dreary experience for Seras, aside from her friends it seemed her existence was obsolete. Every time someone would bump into her, they would ask if she was a new student which was strange as she had been at this school a long enough time to not be considered a new student. Yet it always seemed as if no one bar her friends remembered her, it was if she was forgotten.

Seras sighed in relief as her last class of the day finished. It wasn't that Mr Yagari was a bad teacher, it was just she didn't have any interest in the subject her taught. Biology was a subject Seras hated most, she didn't really know why she hated the subject so much.

Walking home was something Seras always found peaceful. The cool breeze brushing against her skin and the feeling of not having to rush home was soothing after having a whole day confined to a classroom. Yep nothing could ruin a good walk home for Seras

CRASH!

Seras held out her hands to steady herself as the earth shook beneath her. She heard the sound of concrete cracking accompanied by an animalistic roar. Seras looked in front of her to see a horrifying creature that looked similar to a spider, but held a white mask upon its face.

 **A hollow**

Seras froze as she heard the strangers voice from her dreams in her head. First there was a creature that looked to mythological to be real and now she was hearing strange voices in her head, yep Seras had finally been consumed by insanity.

 **Stop daydreaming and move! Its gaining on you!**

Seras looked up to see the spider like creature running towards her. Its eight legs chattering across the ground gaining speed quickly, a hungry glint in its crimson eyes terrified her to no end. Seras felt adrenaline fill her body as she threw herself away from its swiping legs, the leg leaving a creator in the ground. _That was too close, if I didn't move just now I would have died_ Seras thought as fear consumed her body.

Seras was too petrified with fear that she didn't notice the second leg swipe, collecting her in the gut sending her flying into the ground meters away from the hollow. Seras was in agony, her body was in so much pain that she didn't think she could move anymore. Seras saw the creature moving towards her at a slow pace as if it was enjoying the torturous pain she was in.

 _I'm, I'm going to die. I don't want to die_

 **Then don't**

The voice it was back

 **If you don't want to die here like a dog, then abandon that fear and replace it with the will to survive. Let that feeling take over, allow it to make you stronger, allow it to give you a mean to protect yourself from this filth that wishes to devour you.**

Seras could feel the fear that consumed her before disappear at the words the stranger had spoken to her. She could feel her own will to survive this confrontation take over, she could feel the fire of her soul burning brighter than ever before.

With a slight stumble Seras made it to her feet letting her will consume her. As she felt it get stronger a blackish purple glow began to form around her. The wind whipping around her with such force and speed that the hollow seemed to have a difficult time walking towards her.

 **You are finally ready to hear my name, listen closely now. My name is …**

"Suffer in solitude, Wasure Rareta (Forgotten one)"

AN: There first chapter in my first Bleach fanfic.


End file.
